Bounty
Having retrieved such a /bounty/ from the N.P.D. depot, Hot Rod now has to get rid of it. What a hardship. Why can't he hold all these missiles?? Thanks to certain contacts, he actually has better options than pawning them, or trying to sell them on craigslist. He's got smuggler connections, and he's not afraid to use them! He's settles at an abandoned warehouse, waiting on pickup, and seated on a slab of metal that was maybe once a desk or a counter. The swing of his feet occasionally thumps into the crate as he waits. Shanix does makes the world go around, especially in certain lines of work. Its also less messy then putting a few dents in others chassis. Once a few gears are greased the trail becomes clearer as a certain mech turns his optics towards the same warehouse. Lockdown's face is currently concealed and his paintjob has shifted to all black as he slowly starts to scan the building checking to see if anyone or anything is inside as he was told. For the moment he appears to be unarmed but looks can be deceiving on this world. Well, Hot Rod's inside! Also a small number of weapons, clustered in the crate next to him. He is not carrying any weapons himself, but there are modifications to his frame which would make that redundant. Currently the weapons on his arms are inactive, and he mostly just looks bored. Waiting is the woooorst. Once confirmed Lockdown considers the option of the just blowing the place all the way to Luna 2 but shakes his head since that would leave little evidence behind. Besides for this time around it may be best just to bring his target in alive. Taking one final look around the area he grabs a pistol out of its hidden holster with his left hand while his right shifts into another. Finally keeping open the door he takes aim as he says through a scrambled vocoder, "Go ahead and make this a challenge if you want. But your coming with me." "Nah." Hot Rod reaches over and kicks open the box. He's unhurried about it, apparently not taking the threat all that seriously. He draws out a shoulder-mounted missile launcher and flashes Lockdown a grin. "Mine's bigger. Who're you? You don't look like N.P.D. /or/ Senate." Lockdown doesn't even flinch as the launcher is pointed his way, his optics focused on Hot Rod behind the mask, "Nothing personal, just business. It has to be obvious that your actions have given you a few enemies." He doesn't give his name as adds, "While yes you could fire that in here, but at this range, the outcome would not be favorable for either of us." The bounty keeps his weapons primed as he says this, waiting for the rebels reaction. Hot Rod laughs, and shifts his stance slightly to brace to fire. "Yeah? Well, I'll risk it." Bluff, or truth? Look at him standing there on top of the desk-or-maybe counter, all flame-painted and cocky. He /looks/ like the kind of mech who'd risk it. "Better than letting them empty out my head and turn me into an automaton, all 'yes sir'. No thanks. If it's just business, let's talk. What'll it take you to walk?" Lockdown is silent as Hot Rod attempts to make a deal, not even lowering his weapons. Even if his face wasn't covered it would be hard to tell what he is thinking until he replies, "What may happen to you is of no concern of mine." He does take note of the other mechs stance as he adds, "As always there are those that think I'd ruin my reputation just for a little more shanix. Well its rare and ignoring the launcher, why don't you lay out what you have to offer." "Ha, shanix." That was your outside voice, Hot Rod. He looks a little sheepish, then admits, "Well, not /that/. But I figure offering you the chance to walk away without getting blown up isn't a bad start. Is that what you're out for? Just shanix? You don't care about anything else?" He asks it leadingly, as though /of course/ there is something else that Lockdown cares about. Freedom, maybe! Who doesn't love that? For once a chuckle emits from the other mech, "Its not everything, there's always the hunt, the challenge. Oh and the occasional addition to my trophy collection doesn't hurt." The last part may ring some bells to anyone on the mechs identify if they have heard of Lockdown's reputation when it comes to taking modifications and upgrades from his bounties. Glancing to the launcher again he says, "You have a point about not being blown to scrap. But you seem one that would possibly fire if I turned my back." Hot Rod looks offended. Hot Rod looks SO OFFENDED. "What?!" In his outrage, he allows the missile to tip away from Lockdown, but hastily brings it back before the slip can give the other mech any bright ideas. "Mech, I promise you, I'm not going to shoot someone in the back, especially not if they're leaving. I don't want to blow you up, but I can't let you take me in." He adds in a mutter, "Possibly /fire/. What a load of scrap." He's earnest (and more clear) when he says, "Whatever you've heard, it's probably mostly lies." Lockdown takes note of Hot Rod's reaction but doesn't play on it since it was fast, "Whats proven is that like your name you can be a real hothead at times. One known for foolish actions in the name of freedom. But these motives are not important to me at this point in time. All I see now is a waste of time. Don't bother offering anything else if we do meet again.", lowering his weapons he turns and walks out, "Which is a possibility." "Okay, maybe it's mostly true, after all," Hot Rod mutters when Lockdown says 'hothead 'and 'foolish' and 'freedom'. It's hard to argue with that. As Lockdown lowers his weapons, he relaxes in turn. "Nice meeting you, but kind of hope I don't see you again! No offense!" He lifts one hand from the missile launcher to wave, but remains where he is, holding it, until Lockdown is long gone.